Remain In The Present
by C1ockworks
Summary: Takes place before episode 66. Yumi, on her way to the factory, finds William unconscious from a skateboarding accident. YxW R&R plz
1. Love Intangible

Alright well I changed it but I still want to add more so yeah and changed it towards the middle and the end so read up

* * *

The moon shone a welcoming shade of blue as the young Dunbar lay unconscious in the Ishiyama residence. William's near manly, yet abraded features glint from the window moonlight as he lay in Yumi's bed. She knelt humbly by his side, softly gazing over his battered figure. She found him on her way to the factory after being alerted of another X.A.N.A. attack. He seemed to have been hurt on his skateboard after going out on another of his late night escapes from Kadic. He had injured his ribs, suffered a few minor scratches on his face, and may have hurt one of his legs. As much as she couldn't stand his excessive come-ons and his dismal and sometimes hostile attitude, she felt obligated to helping him, obligated enough to leave her duties. Somehow, she felt he would do the same for her. She reached for the towel in a bucket filled with hot water. She wrung it until it was damp and folded it to place on William's forehead. 

She couldn't help running her fingers though his hair. She couldn't deny that he was a handsome young man, but every time he'd try to get close to her, her mind filled with thoughts of Ulrich. And though their relationship wasn't very steady, or consistent, she couldn't leave him, not for William. She deeply examined his face, how his disposition was intense even in unconsciousness. Yumi removed his shirt with great care, and bandaged his ribs with the same delicacy. She found herself caressing his rippled stomach, taking in every last detail, every valley and crevasse, his milky skin was so soft to the touch it was almost mesmerizing. Her hands wondered to his strong chest, his soft breathing slowly lifting and dropping his sternum. She lifted her hands and stared at his lips they looked so exclusive, forbidden. She quickly turned away; her mobile phone rang abruptly in her pocket. She sharply exhaled as she reached for her cellular phone.

"Hello?" said Yumi in flustered exhaustion.

"Yumi, we need you! The core of Lyoko is being attacked," cried Jeremy. "Aelita, Odd and Ulrich are already here. What's taking you?"

"Alright, Jeremy, I'm on the way, I found William out of commission on the street. I couldn't just leave him there." Yumi retorted.

"Okay, but Ulrich won't be too happy," Jeremy chuckled.

Yumi quickly ended the call and started for the door.

"Yumi . . .," William groaned. "Please don't leave."

"William, are you okay?" Yumi rushed back to his side.

"I think so. What happened to me?" William asked faintly.

"You got hurt on your skateboard, I found you outside, and since my parents and Hiroki are gone for the week I brought you here." Yumi replied.

"Does Ulrich know about this?" William stared at the ceiling his steely onyx orbs shined in the moonlight.

"Know that we're in my house alone? No. He doesn't need to either, you hear?" Yumi retorted coldly.

"Yeah, I got it." William replied softly.

"I don't trust you in my house so you're coming with me," Yumi scowled.

"Fine, I'll go." William sneered. He attempted to sit up but was interrupted by an intense stinging twinge in his abdomen. He cried out in agony and lay flat on his back. "Just go. I can't move so your precious house is safe."

"How do I know you aren't faking?" Yumi asked.

"How about the fact that you found me unconscious on the street, I'm bandaged up, I can hardly move, and I haven't hit on you yet." William said the last thing with a smile.

Yumi smiled back but it quickly faded. 'Jeremy could just run a return to the past, he'd forget everything and maybe I could prevent this from happening.' She thought. "I still don't trust you, William." Yumi said slowly.

"Then stay here," William scowled. "I don't care what you do."

"I don't get you! First, you're trying to steal me from Ulrich, then you finally get me alone and you act like a jerk." Yumi yelled.

Yumi gasped at how she worded her last statement. It made her sound desperate. She rubbed her arm awkwardly and started for the door again. She was defeated. She felt like she had completely betrayed her friends, Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich. She needed to go before anything else happened she had already gone too far. There's no way William let her live it down at this point.

"So what am I to you, Yumi?" William asked.

"What do you mean?" Yumi retorted.

"Am I some cheesy Casanova, or am I a jerk?" William asked, his eyes held an empty emotionless gaze.

Yumi felt terrible, she knew it wasn't right when she called him a cheesy Casanova. She honestly didn't mean it. She felt her heart pound in her chest.

"So what's Ulrich to you?" William sighed.

"A jerk," she said softly. "A jealous, stubborn jerk that in the long run will never trust me."

"Then why are you trying so hard to make it work when you are fully aware of that, Yumi?" William asked softly.

"Because I love him, William." Yumi said with hardly any emotion.

"No you don't, Yumi. You want to love him but you can't. He won't let you," William tried to sit up. "Just like how I want to love you but you won't let me."

"You don't love me, William, because if you did, you'd let me be with Ulrich." Yumi said.

"I've been doing that because I thought that would make you happy. I was partially right, I guess." William said he slid back and leaned against the wall.

"William I . . ." Yumi gasped.

"No, it's all right. I understand." William replied coolly.

Yumi grew silent She couldn't find words to say. She never really gave Ulrich and her relationship so much extra thought before.

"But before you leave, hear me out." William sighed. "You can turn me down and I'll keep being a jerk to try to win you from Ulrich, or you can be with me, and I can be your cheesy, jerky Casanova."

Yumi smiled bashfully, William was much more romantic than Ulrich ever was. Once she thought about it, William was better suited for her anyway. He was about the same height as her, around the same age and he's more mature. On top of that, she wouldn't have to worry about her business scattering throughout the school knowing that Ulrich tells Odd everything and that Odd can't keep his mouth shut.

"I know you have feelings for him. I'm not asking you to just drop them. I'm just saying to really think about it." William said.

Yumi couldn't believe how much sense he was making. He was actually making her think. She placed her hand over her thumping heart. "William . . . ," She stared out of the open window as a cool night breeze filled the room. The soothing aroma allowed her to take in a passive breath. Her mind was a storm of scattered thoughts. She tried to rationalize, she tried to think sensibly but what she needed, wanted and what was the smartest thing to do. Then she remembered that X.A.N.A. was attacking.

"I'll make this easier for you," William said as he forced himself from the bed and behind Yumi. He tenderly encased Yumi in a warm embrace. A shock ran through Yumi's body. Her heart was pounding out of control. William could feel it. He smirked to himself.

"William, don't do this to me." Yumi sighed weakly. She felt tears threatening to fall. She made a valiant effort to keep them contained.

"You can leave," William continued, whispering softly in her ear. "Go back to Ulrich. Give him my best regards. Or . . . ,"

"William, don't, please," the tears finally breached her eyelids as they cam cascading down her face.

William brushed her tears away with a kind thumb. ". . . You can stay here with me."

Yumi felt protected in his arms. His stalwart yet comforting embrace made her feel like X.A.N.A. had no further effect on her life. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she never felt so sheltered before with Ulrich. Yumi couldn't speak. She was afraid to sound choked up.

William took her prolonged silence as rejection. He took a deep breath and released his hold on her. "Alright, I get it. I'll back off."

"William, no!" Yumi gasped. "Don't let me go."

"See, I told you." William said with a smile. "Can't resist the old Dunbar charm," William opened his arms and softly cradled his Japanese princess. She took a deep reassuring breath and rested her forearms on his collarbone.

Yumi looked deeply into his eyes to make sure he wasn't under X.A.N.A.'s control. But shortly she got caught up in his hypnotic gaze and forgot what she was looking for. "I love you, William." Yumi whispered in William's ear. She felt like a part of her was set free. As if everything she lived for was done. Yumi had found whom she needed. Someone who could love her, someone who could trust her. Someone who was strong enough to be strong for her. And he's been there all along. A tear fell from her eyes. Yumi could feel Williams body start to quiver as he stood. "You're hurt." Yumi whispered.

William grabbed the undersides of Yumi's thighs. He lifted her off the floor and softly kissed her. "Don't worry, whatever pain I suffer now is nothing. I've got you now, so I've got nothing to worry about."

* * *

You guys are right this is cute. Well since im at my friends house and his pc works i'll get whatever I can done now.

Even though I redid it I'm still gonna continue it there will be a second chapter so this is gonna be a one shot that won't be ridiculous to put on story alert. The rating may go up too so be ready for it.


	2. Public Privacy

Okay everybody this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. Part two begins now. and for future reference I know some described events won't be exact but bear with it. Oh one more thing. The rating remains. I'm not that great at writing that fluff type stuff. It probably would have taken me the whole rest of the day to write it. Then I probably would have made it sound terrible and short and I don't want to do that. I mean I like people reading my stories and if you were isappointed by the non-fluffiness then I apologize. If you don't want to read because of that fine. But if you're like me, you really don't care about whats above the line and just skip to the story. Specail thankx goes out 2 Inulover4eva for the non-flame review.

* * *

Yumi stared at the pale ceiling. She couldn't believe what happened last night. It felt so much like a dream. But she knew for sure it was real. William lay asleep next to her, encasing her tall slender frame with strong loving arms. She wanted to be so happy but she couldn't shake the thought of what happened at the factory with the X.A.N.A. attack. There was no return to the past. But then she considered that if there were then William wouldn't be here with her. She hadn't heard from Jeremy since last night. But she sighed, remembering that the core of Lyoko was being attacked. There was no activated tower. A few rays of sunlight eased into her window. She watched as they played in William's dark hair. She snuggled closer to him, surrounding herself in his living warmth that she so quickly grew to love. She felt as though nothing else existed while she was with William. There was no X.A.N.A., no Kadic Academy, no Hiroki, no parents, no Lyoko. Just this room, herself and her newfound love floating in time and space with no cares or worries. Then reality struck. How she was going to tell Ulrich. How was he going to react, and how would that affect how he does things on Lyoko? She almost didn't care. She did say that they were just friends anyway. But other than that, almost any feelings for Ulrich almost evaporated. "Oh, well, I guess." Yumi sighed and rested her head against her princes chest.

"...Oh well what?" came Williams voice.

"Nothing, just thinking." Yumi said softly. She shifted her head to the side.

"Great" William said. He lifted his hand off the small of her back and softly kissed her forehead. "It's time to get back to school. If Jimbo notices I'm gone, it's curtains for me."

Yumi rested her head on his shoulder. "But I'm not done with you yet," Yumi whined playfully.

"I'll sneak out again tonight." William smirked. "I'll be way more careful this time, unless you want to doctor me up again?"

"I don't want to see you hurt, William." Yumi whispered lovingly, the soft vibrations of her voice tickling William's ear.

"Alright, I'll see you later, then." William softly lifted Yumi's chin with a soft finger and kissed her with a passion he wasn't aware he had. He broke the kiss and slowly got out of bed. Yumi covered herself back up, the outside air cold on her body. William retrieved his shirt and began to leave the room.

"William," Yumi called.

"Huh?" said the young Dunbar

"I love you," she said sweetly.

William couldn't help but blush, a smirk ran across his face. "Can't resist the old Dunbar charm, huh?"

Yumi smiled softly. "Guess not."

"I love you too, Yumi." He said softly. "Now hurry and get dressed, I'll see you in class."

Her heart was pounding. She never would have guessed that being with William would be this amazing. She never saw him as romantic as he was the night before. She rose out of the bed and into her bathroom and drew water for the bathtub. She watched the water run with a smile. Her emotions were bubbly at the least. Her whole expression was glowering. Ulrich never made her feel like this. She was caught up in predicting what the day awaiting had in store for her and William. Her body tingled at the thought of him. She was so in love, and so quickly.

Then she recalled Jeremy approving William joining the Lyoko Warriors. She beamed imagining fighting X.A.N.A. with him at her side. It would be great. She turned the faucet off removed what little garments she did have on and descended into the tub of hot water. Pretending William was there with her, caressing her moist figure. His strong chest serving as foundation for her melting body. She couldn't focus on anything but William. Everything she did or saw reminded her of William. She couldn't take her mind off him. She noticed how time was flying with her idle thoughts. She rushed through the rest of her morning duties and hurried to school. She walked down the avenue watching the cars zoom by, birds fluttering and singing and the sun beaming. She rounded the corner where Kadic was located to find her prince leaning against the gate, waiting for her arrival.

She smiled. He looked like he'd been waiting for a while. "Hey, Casanova!" she yelled as she approached.

"Hey Yumi, where've you been? You've been taking forever," William said as he opened his arms.

"It hasn't been that long, William." Yumi said as she stepped into his embrace.

"Felt like an eternity without you." William smiled

She smiled back before William gently captured her lips. Reality struck her again, almost like white-hot lighting. She softly pushed away. "William, I know this sounds weird but I don't want anyone to know about us just yet." Yumi sighed.

"Is this about Ulrich?" William growled.

"Kind of," Yumi murmured. William began to pull away from her, shaking his head in frustration. "No, William, stop. Just listen to me, there's something I need to tell you. About last night."

"So, what, are you saying you were just playing with me?" William nearly yelled.

"No, William. Jeremy called me yesterday when I found you. And I was going to leave, remember?" Yumi said desperately.

"Yeah," William almost didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"There's this old abandoned factory on the waterfront. It'll sound crazy if I tell you about it now, so, I want you to see what I want to tell you after class today. Then I think you'll understand why I don't want anyone to know just yet." Yumi said. Her tone was serious. But it soon changed. William still looked unconvinced. Yumi wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Whether you believe me or not, I still love you, William, nothing's going to change that." Yumi softly bit his lower lip. "I don't know what I'd do without you." she muffled

"Alright, alright. But before we go in, can I have one more kiss, please?" William said sweetly.

Yumi smiled as she took her hands from his waist and cupped William's cheeks. She softly kissed him. Williams tongue gently pushed through Yumi's lips and fought with hers. Yumi opened her eyes to make sure no one was looking, Ulrich could not find out, for the sake of the school, the country and the world, Ulrich must not find out.

William pulled away gently and started towards the cafeteria. "Come on, It's time for breakfast."

* * *

There it is chapter two of the epic series: Remain in the Present. On the next episode Yumi and the gang introduce William to X.A.N.A., the super ultra mega computer, and Lyoko. So stay tuned!!!! Oh and review too. 


	3. Unconditional Love

Hey guys and gals. I have returned. With the third installment. A few things first. No this is not the chapter where William gets into Lyoko. I decided to lengthen the story a bit so the next day in the story is when it will happen so pay attention

* * *

A diamond is purchased for 2,500 dollars. If its value increases by 20 percent over a period of. . ."

Yumi tried to concentrate on her teachers words. X.A.N.A.'s attacks were constantly interfering with her schoolwork. William wasn't making it any easier. Subtle wasn't exactly his thing. He tried to pay attention to instruction, but Yumi looked so attractive to him when she was learning. "Yumi, are you getting this?" William said, trying to keep away from _other_ conversation.

"Yeah, I get it you need help?" Yumi said diligently taking notes.

"Yeah, you gonna tutor me?" William smirked. His mind was escaping to dirty places.

Yumi furrowed at his tone. She looked up at him with a small smile then continued with her work. "William, behave." She whispered.

William's expression dropped. "Bookworm, huh?"

"Don't be like that." Yumi said quietly.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" William scoffed.

"Do your work." Yumi said slightly louder

"I don't feel like it." William whined, he folded his arms on the table and buried his head into them. Yumi quickly glanced at him and turned back to her work.

"You'd better behave." She said sternly. William looked up at her with his onyx orbs. "Or I won't let you in my house tonight."

William put his head back into his arms. "Don't be like that." His voice amplified.

"Mr. Dunbar, is there something you want to say?" this teacher scolded.

"No ma'am!" he shouted into his arms. The class, minus Yumi, giggled softly. William looked back up at Yumi. "Meet me in my room at lunch." He whispered softly.

"William. . . ," she sighed.

"C'mon, please?" he whined.

Yumi found herself caught up in his eyes. "Fine, but not for long. Jim and Delmas can't know either." Yumi sighed.

William grinned toothily. Yumi smiled back softly.

* * *

"Hey. I'll meet you there in a second. I've gotta go talk to Jeremy and Aelita." Yumi said. William leaned on the wall in the breezeway.

"Promise you won't keep me waiting too long."

Yumi smiled. "I promise. I'll be right back." She rushed towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, no one's around. I can't get a kiss?" William said.

"No one's in your room either." Yumi yelled back. She sprinted off again. She reached the cafeteria and entered out of breath. She rushed to the table where here combat partners were. "I think William should join." She said breathlessly.

Jeremy didn't even look at her. "We've already decided. Someone voted against it."

"It was me, I changed my mind. He really could be useful." She collected herself slightly.

"Why the change of heart?" Ulrich said lowly.

"I thought about and put our differences aside. He's pretty strong so. . ." Yumi shrugged. "Well anyway, I gotta get back home really quick. I'll see you guys later. Call me with the decision." She left almost as quickly as she arrived. She quickly ran back into the dorms down some halls and around some corners to William's door. She knocked in an odd way to let him know it was her. William just as quickly pulled open the door and shut it. He softly pushed her against the door, holding onto her upper arms, and just stared into her eyes. She stared back ay his intense gaze. His eyes were flooded with passion and almost lust. Yumi's eyes fell to his lips. They looked so soft and warm.

"William, what are you trying to do?" Yumi said softly.

"Nothing you don't want me to." William whispered. "I know I'm moving pretty fast. If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"I'm sorry William. I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet," she sighed.

William dropped his head. He ran he fingers through his hair and sat down on his bed then scooted back against the wall. Yumi's countenance had changed dramatically. Her face held a look of worried confusion. "William?" she said softly.

"Come here," he replied with a smile.

Yumi quickly crawled onto the bed into William's outstretched arms. He placed one hand on the upper arm and another on her thigh. Yumi slid her arms around Williams neck.

"Listen." William placed a finger under Yumi's chin. "I've worked too hard and too long to win your heart to lose you because I want to rush things and you're taking baby steps." William smiled softly. "I love you too much for that. Even earlier, I was far from ready to be mad at you. I was more ready to beat Ulrich's face in."

Yumi let a small smile escape at William's last comment. Her heart was pounding. William was saying all the right things. She felt like she was truly in love with William. Ulrich never gave her this feeling. She rested her head on William's shoulder. "I love you William." She said sweetly, like she did that morning.

"Yeah, I know." William smirked playfully then softly captured her lips. They were soft and warm just like she was. He never felt like he had a relationship like this either. But he knew that this one would last quite a while.

* * *

Yeah there it is. Kinda short i know but yeah. so they ain't in Lyoko yet. They'll be there but don't rush it the best stuff is just to come. To sit back relax and don't sit in front of the pc waiting for me to update. That's unhealthy. 


	4. Behind Open Doors

"I'm tellin' you, we Dunbar men are born chefs," William said as he shirtlessly dug through cabinet after cabinet of the Ishiyama kitchen. Yumi sat on the counter beside him sporting his shirt and her little brothers' gym shorts. Jeremy had sent Yumi a text message confirming William as a Lyoko Warrior and they would give him a run-through the next day. In the meantime, William was keeping Yumi company.

"I'm not saying that you can't cook. I'm saying that we're Japanese." she replied

"What's that got to do with anything?" William mumbled.

"We eat Japanese food." Yumi retaliated.

"Okay, so what's your point?" William closed the cabinet and looked her in the eyes.

"Can you cook Japanese food?" Yumi said impatiently.

"No, I can't." William sighed.

"So what are you doing?" Yumi said with a smile.

"Nothing." William leaned against the counter and folded his arms. "You wanna go out?"

"Out where?" Yumi asked.

"Well," William dug in his pockets and counted up what looked like change left over from a previous purchase. Then he double-checked the receipt. "I don't exactly have enough for dinner and a movie, but how about a burger and fries down the street?" William grinned weakly.

Yumi was impressed by his willingness to take her out. "Yeah, that'd be great." she said quietly.

Fully clothed, Yumi and William left the house. William slipped his arm around Yumi's waist. She softly held onto his wrist as they headed for the restaurant square further down the street. They walked in loving silence the whole way, the blinking street lights and head lights of late travelers in their cars whizzing by accompanying the last traces of sunlight. The night air was cool on their skin but welcoming as they provided each other warmth through their walk. Soon they reached the restaurant square, a few people were here and there, either with friends or loved ones. William broke his hold on Yumi as he rushed to open the door to the diner for her. He followed her inside and gave her his money.

"Get whatever you want." he said

"What do you want?" Yumi replied.

"I don't care but get what you want first." William said sweetly.

"Thanks, William." Yumi said.

"Oh, so you're not gonna say, 'Oh, but I don't want to spend all your money,' or 'No I'll get us both something' but no it's 'Okay, thanks I'll get you a fry.'" William said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna get you something. I'm not gonna spend it all." Yumi smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." William grumbled playfully. He sat by the window and waited for Yumi to order, blankly watching the crowd with his fist under his jaw.

"Hurry it up you losers, I don't have all night, you hear?" came a loud and familiarly high pitched voice.

"Sorry, Sissy. . ." said two almost lifeless and drone voices.

"Not Sissy," William shook his head. Knowing that if she had seen them together, word would spread immediately. He knew Yumi wasn't exactly ready to tell Ulrich yet. So they needed to get out of here before they were seen. He walked up to Yumi who had just received the food. "Sissy's outside."

"Okay." Yumi said calmly.

"'Okay?' She could tell the whole school about us. I thought you wanted to keep it a secret." William sounded almost worried.

"It's not that serious, William." Yumi retorted.

"What do you mean?" William sounded confused.

"Act the way you did before we got together." Yumi said as if that was an obvious answer.

"Oh, right." William said. "But wait shouldn't I be telling you that? I act the exact same way. You just needed some convincing."

"Well, whatever. Come on, let's go." Yumi said quietly.

William ran to the door to open it again. "Let me carry that for you." he said as he reached for the bag of food.

"William, I can do it myself. Thank you." Yumi said coldly.

"Ice princess. . . ." William whispered to Yumi. "C'mon, what's Ulrich got that I haven't got?" he said aloud.

"How about a clue, for starters?" Yumi said loudly.

"Ice queen. . . ." he whispered. "Fine, if you want me to back off, I'll back off. But at least let me walk you home."

"Get lost, Casanova." she harshly.

"If I knew anything higher than a queen you'd be that . . . ." he whispered. Yumi walked up the street hastily. Sissy, Herb and Nicholas stood behind him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't William Dunbar." Sissy squealed.

"The one and only." William smiled coolly.

"Listen. You keep trying at Yumi, because if you ever get her, then Ulrich is all mine for the taking." She pointed at William with a look of determination.

"So now you're making me your accomplice?" William asked smugly. "Yumi is gonna be mine for me. Not because it's freeing up space for you and Ulrich." he began to walk off after Yumi. "But if it ends up that way, then that's fine." He smirked before he finally walked off.

Sissy scoffed. "Shouldn't you be at school? I'll make sure my dad knows about this, you hear?"

William stopped and turned around. "While you're doing that, make sure you find a good excuse to explain how you saw me at the Restaurant Square if you weren't here yourself." He continued up the street and took a turn at a back alley to prevent being seen going back to Yumi's house. He jumped a few fences and evaded a feisty Chihuahua before he finally arrived in Yumi's backyard. He climbed the tree and stood up on the branch closest to Yumi's window. He tapped it with a stick. A few short moments later Yumi, already back in comfortable clothes, opened her window and let him in. He shut the window behind himself.

"You never spoke to me like _that_ before." William said with folded arms.

"You never just sat there and took it before, either." Yumi replied.

"You really hurt my feelings . . . ." he sighed.

"Aw, William, I'm sorry." Yumi said sweetly before she softly kissed him.

"I'll be all right. We Dunbar men don't break easily." William said as he softly grabbed Yumi's hand. "But I think I should go. Herb and Nicholas may want to pull some stunt on me later tonight or tomorrow morning, so I should be there to get out of it." He softly ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"But I don't want you to go." Yumi whined softly. She stepped forward and placed her head on his chest

"I don't want to be expelled either." William said bluntly. He rested his other free hand on the small of her back. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before capturing Yumi's lips with such passion, it made her head spin. She could practically feel herself melting in his arms. He broke the kiss and backed away slowly, releasing her hand only when distance wouldn't allow it any more. He reopened the window and sat on the sill staring at Yumi and her breath-taken expression. He shook his head. 'Can't resist the Dunbar charm' he thought. "I love you, Yumi."

Yumi collected her countenance and bashfully smiled. She rubbed her arm shyly. "I love you, too." she blushed.


	5. Hidden In Plain Sight

William lay awake in his bed, hands behind his head, absently staring at the ceiling. He still was thinking about the previous nights events. It was so magical, almost like a fairy tale. "A forbidden love between a princess and a commoner." he said with a smile. He chuckled. "Sissy almost caught us, too." He kept that smile on his face, thinking about his princess, anticipating their meeting today. His imagination stole away to far off places where they could proclaim their love to the world, get married and live happily while raising their children. His fantasies were halted when he heard two snickering voices outside his door. Knowing that it was too early for anyone to be up, being it not sunrise yet, he suspected Herb and Nicholas. He slowly got out of bed. He silently made his way to the door and quickly, yet calmly opened it. He looked down to see them sitting against the wall on either side of his door. They looked up at him like they had seen a ghost and sprung to their feet. "What are you guys doing here?" William asked.

"Uh, uh, we were um . . . , you tell him Herb." Nicholas mumbled.

". . . We were trying to catch you coming back. We figured if we beat you, we could catch you." Herb sighed.

"I don't think I'd spend all night wondering the streets. Tell Sissy that I'll always be a step ahead. She's not smart enough to catch me anyway." William smirked smugly, trying to anger Herb.

"Don't ever disrespect Sissy like that, you hear?! You don't know what you're talking about!" Herb growled with a raised fist.

"If I agree can I go back to sleep?" William yawned.

"Why, I oughta . . . ." Herb growled as he stepped forward. He would've been in William's face if he were taller.

"What are you gonna do, step on my foot? You're a smart guy, Herb. Don't do this to yourself." William said with some concern in his voice.

"You think you're a tough guy, huh?" Herb said. His voice trembled slightly.

"No and neither are you. So back off and lighten up." William stepped back and pushed his door closed.

"Dunbar, get out here and face me like a man!" Herb yelled as he banged harshly on his door. William ran his fingers through his hair as he glanced at his clock. He had enough time to sneak to Yumi's house before school started. He rushed to put his red long-sleeved undershirt on and black t-shirt on over it. He slipped into his jeans and shoes and out of his window. His room faced the track, the most wide open area in the school, so he had to move quickly. He cautiously climbed down the awning like roof and sprinted across the track, stopping behind the science building. From there he stealthily scanned the surrounding area. No one seemed to be up yet. He made a break for the main entrance, stopping halfway to walk so as not to draw too much attention. He placed his hands in his pockets coolly as he approached the main gate. He rounded the corner and made his way down the main street. Soon he found himself at the Ishiyama residence. No sooner did he ascend the staircase did the sun begin to rise. He knocked on the door in an unusual manner to signify that it was him. A few moments later, Yumi, clad in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head, quickly opened the door, snatched him inside, and just as quickly slammed the door behind him.

"Wow, you're _that_ excited to see me?" William grinned.

"My parents are coming home early. I don't know when they'll be back but I know they haven't got too far to go to get here. Wait for me upstairs." Yumi panted frantically.

"Good morning to you, too." William said, making his way up the stairs. He rounded the corner and made his way into Yumi's room. He stood in the center with his fists clenched in his pockets. He rocked from the balls of his feet to his heels while he waited. He looked at how there weren't too many posters or pictures or anything on Yumi's walls. In actuality, they were empty. There was nothing to draw his attention to. But that didn't make the room look empty. The things she had around the room, all of these Japanese things William really didn't know the names of, were strategically placed on nightstands and dressers. The lighting was always dim, accenting the ambience of her quarters. He never took time to examine her room. There was never too much opportunity, despite all the time he's spent in here. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Not wanting to take any chances, he pressed himself as flat as possible against the wall behind Yumi's door. The door opened and Yumi's jet black hair was visible through the space between the door and its hinges.

"William?" she said softly.

"Hmm?" he answered from behind the door. He pushed it partially closed.

"I thought you left." Yumi smiled.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." he grinned.

"I finally get to show you that factory on the waterfront today." she said happily.

"You were supposed to show me yesterday." William raised an eyebrow.

"You insisted on making me dinner." Yumi said softly.

"Well, what's so special about it?" William shrugged.

"A lot. Jeremy, the gang and I will show you later today." Yumi turned to pick up her backpack from the floor near her. She weaved her arms through the straps and started toward the door, stopping a few inches from William. "But for now, it's time we get to school.

"Can't we stay here a bit longer? School isn't going anywhere." William whispered. He snaked his way behind Yumi and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"William, I have my future to look at. I can't just be late when I feel like it." Yumi said.

"Okay." he mouthed in Yumi's ear. He softly pecked Yumi's neck. "But we can just stay for a minute, huh?" he said before softly pulling her turtleneck collar away as he made his way to her collarbone.

"We . . . , William, we've, we've got to . . . get to school." Yumi stammered. William continually teased her senses; from his soft lips gently beating away at her skin to his soft hair tickling her ears, from his strong yet comforting embrace. He was torturing her good reason, and was well aware of what he was doing. Her heart raced, her breathing increased.

"Just, for a little while . . . . Please Yumi?" William whispered between kisses.

"I guess a little while won't hurt." she said with a small smirk. William smiled as his hands wondered up her curves to her backpack straps. He pulled them down one after another, enabling him to pull her closer. As it fell, almost out of nowhere, Yumi's hand gently turned his face towards hers and softly kissed him. William raised an eyebrow and broke the kiss.

"Hey, hey, whoa." William said sternly.

"What's wrong?" Yumi said worriedly.

"I was gonna do that." he smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please continue." Yumi smiled. William this time gently guided her as he used his index finger and thumb to pivot Yumi's chin to meet his welcoming lips.

"Busted!" came a squeaky voice. Yumi abruptly turned to see her little brother standing at the door pointing at William. She quickly turned to William whose head was hung dejectedly, looking more upset about interrupting their kiss than any bit of scared of her parents being home.

"All right Hiroki, what do you want?" Yumi said quickly.

"Do my homework for the rest of the year." Hiroki folded his arms and smirked.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone." Yumi said.

"My chores need to be done, too." Hiroki sneered.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell anyone." Yumi growled. William made his way for Yumi's window. She turned to silently say goodbye as he climbed down the tree and began to make his way back to school.

"You'd better hide those hickeys. Mom and Dad are outside, and you're going to be late for school." Hiroki snickered. Yumi gasped looking at her neck in her mirror. Luckily most of it was coverable and what wasn't wasn't very noticeable. She silently cursed her sensitive skin as she brushed past her brother, bag in hand, and proceeded to leave the house. As she opened the door her father was making his way up the steps. Her mother was exiting the car.

"Yumi, I expected you to be gone by now. You're running late." he said surprised.

"Lost track of time. Don't worry about it, I can make it." she rushed.

"No Yumi, I'll drive you. It's no trouble." her father said. He turned and started for the car as her mother proceeded inside. She knew that any further argument would have led to suspicion so she casually walked to the car, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She opened the passenger door, removing her bag and resting it on the floor. She plopped down into the seat as her father entered the car, closed his door and started the ignition. He put the car in gear and started towards Kadic. "So what have you been up to while we were gone?"

"Nothing much, homework and studying is about it." Yumi sighed. Her heart raced in her chest, making sustaining a calm tone difficult.

"There had better not have been any parties while we were gone." he said sternly.

"Of course not." Yumi said quietly.

"So why were you late? You were awake when we called." he replied.

"I lost track of time when I took a shower, sorry if this set you back." she replied. Her heart slowed a bit. She mentally smiled at how calm she was. She looked out the window and saw William walking up the street about a block from the academy. The sight of him curled the corners of her mouth. She ran her thumb thoughtfully over her lips. Looking further, she saw Ulrich waiting at the main gate. The car stopped at the curb in front of Kadic. "Thanks, dad." she said as she exited the vehicle.

"Have a good day, Yumi." he said before driving off.

"Hey Ulrich." Yumi said with a smile.

Ulrich slid his hands into his pockets. "Hey Yumi. Uh, can we talk for a minute?" he said. He quickly glanced over at William who was approaching.

"Hey Yumi, Hey Ulrich." he said as he walked onto campus.

"Hey William." Yumi said casually.

"Hey William." Ulrich almost growled. When he was sure he was out of ears reach, he began again. "So what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Ulrich. We're just friends." Yumi said.

"So why's he been sneaking out so much lately?" Ulrich said unusually calm.

"I don't know. I don't have anything to do with that. Maybe he has a girlfriend who lives around here." Yumi shrugged.

"I'm thinking it's you." Ulrich looked at Yumi with a stone-faced expression. "We've only seen you once after the last X.A.N.A. attack after _William_ got hurt."

"I wasn't just going to leave him. What did you want me to do? Say 'Oh, William, sorry, I can't help you. I've got to go save the world from an evil supercomputer?' Besides, he's not my type. It would never work." Yumi said coldly. "Why? Can't you trust me, Ulrich?"

"Not with William." Ulrich said, matching her tone.

"This is why it's always so complicated between us, Ulrich. You don't trust me, and you get so jealous because you think that I would just leave you for William just like that." Yumi said in a quiet tone.

"Isn't that what you're doing? Isn't that why you all of a sudden want him fighting X.A.N.A. with us?" Ulrich snapped. "You aren't perfect either. You were jealous of Emily and me."

"I had a good reason to be, Ulrich. I'm not here all the time like you are, so when Sissy told me you two were together for two months what else was I supposed to believe?" Yumi said.

"Well . . . that still doesn't explain William." Ulrich growled.

"I want him to join because I know he could be useful. He's already proved he could be trusted during the incident at the pool. And besides, one more person can make the difference on Lyoko. Who knows, he may even save your life." Yumi said with a lowered brow.

"Or put us all in danger." Ulrich grumbled.

"Why are you acting like a baby? Are you afraid that he'll beat you and Odd's dumb records? Or could it be that you think William will steal me from you?" Yumi said in a normal tone.

"No! What's he got that I don't." Ulrich said hurriedly.

"He's taller than you, older than you, more mature than you, he's not jealous, he trusts me, do I need to go on?" Yumi said harshly.

"How is he not jealous? He can't stand the fact that you're with me." Ulrich yelled.

"When I helped him the other night, he said that he would let me be with you if that's what I really wanted. That doesn't sound too jealous to me." Yumi said. Ulrich was left speechless. He had no further arguments. She was right and he knew it. His face held a look of embarrassed defeat. He absently kicked a piece of gravel. "Nothing to say, huh? . . . You know what Ulrich, maybe we're better off as just friends." Yumi sighed. "Us fighting like this is no good." She walked around him and started on her way to class. Ulrich leaned against the wall outside.

"I'm such an idiot!" he mumbled under his breath.

Yumi's thoughts and feelings violently collided in her mind. She felt mixed feelings about breaking whatever she had with Ulrich up. She felt more relieved that she was getting steps closer to being able to openly be with William. But, at the same time, felt terrible that she lied to Ulrich about not being with William and broke up with him for a false accusation that was completely true. She felt slightly torn. Like a piece of her was missing. The only solution for that was that all her feelings for Ulrich weren't completely gone. As Yumi walked past the breezeway, she noticed William by the vending machine.

"So what was all that about? You okay?" William asked with concern all over his face.

"Ulrich caught on." Yumi said softly. "He said he saw you sneak out."

"What? Are you serious? I, Yumi I'm so sorry. I was trying to be careful. I didn't think that anyone saw me." William stammered.

"It's okay. I took care of it, we broke up. But he should be coming this way soon. So we'll talk about this later." Yumi sighed as she walked off.


	6. Initiation

I kinda rushed this chapter. That's all I wanted to say i guess. Well go on and read.

* * *

Yumi's attention was focused out of the window. Nothing her teachers said stuck in her head so she just completely stopped listening. Her mind was as blank as the blue skies over Kadic. She was afraid that if she thought about anything it would either trace back to Ulrich or William. They were the last two who needed to be on her mind presently anyway. She felt so torn. She knows she loves William, but the smallest of feelings for Ulrich kept nagging at her heart. She didn't want to be reminded of him. Their relationship was never stable anyway. What was there to miss of him? She felt so confused. She glanced up at the clock. It's only been about ten minutes since class started. She sighed and buried her head into her folded arms on her desk. William looked down at her. He felt terrible that she felt terrible. He couldn't focus any better than she was on his own. He usually relies on Yumi to make him pay attention.

"Hey, c'mon bookworm pay attention." William said with a weak smile. Yumi didn't reply. She turned her head to the side, facing the window again. "Are you sure you're all right?" William said softly. Yumi shook her head slowly.

"I really need to talk to you." Yumi said softly. Her voice sounded so vulnerable.

"_Right_ now?" William asked.

Yumi looked at up at William as a tear cascaded down her cheek. She nodded slightly. William sighed. "Excuse me ma'am, Yumi said she feels sick and dizzy and needs to go to the infirmary. Can I take her?"

"She can't go by herself?" the teacher said.

"She says she feels dizzy, she might hurt herself on the way." William said.

"All right, but come back as soon as she's okay." the teacher said.

"Okay, I will." William stood and walked around to Yumi's desk and allowed her to climb onto his back. He secured her legs and left the classroom. "So where are we going?" William asked. "We can't get back to my room, we can't go to your house."

"Do you know where the boiler room is?" Yumi asked.

Yumi's attention was focused out of the window. Nothing her teachers said stuck in her head so she just completely stopped listening. Her mind was as blank as the blue skies over Kadic. She was afraid that if she thought about anything it would either trace back to Ulrich or William. They were the last two who needed to be on her mind presently anyway. She felt so torn. She knows she loves William, but the smallest of feelings for Ulrich kept nagging at her heart. She didn't want to be reminded of him. Their relationship was never stable anyway. What was there to miss of him? She felt so confused. She glanced up at the clock. It's only been about ten minutes since class started. She sighed and buried her head into her folded arms on her desk. William looked down at her. He felt terrible that she felt terrible. He couldn't focus any better than she was on his own. He usually relies on Yumi to make him pay attention.

"Hey, c'mon bookworm, pay attention." William said with a weak smile. Yumi didn't reply. She turned her head to the side, facing the window again. "Are you sure you're all right?" William said softly. Yumi shook her head slowly.

"I really need to talk to you." Yumi said softly. Her voice sounded so vulnerable.

"_Right_ now?" William asked.

Yumi looked at up at William as a tear cascaded down her cheek. She nodded slightly. William sighed. "Excuse me ma'am, Yumi said she feels sick and dizzy and needs to go to the infirmary. Can I take her?"

"She can't go by herself?" the teacher said.

"She says she feels dizzy, she might hurt herself on the way." William said.

"All right, but come back as soon as she's okay." the teacher said.

"Okay, I will." William stood and walked around to Yumi's desk and allowed her to climb onto his back. He secured her legs and left the classroom. "So where are we going?" William asked. "We can't get back to my room; we can't go to your house."

"Do you know where the boiler room is?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, but that's a weird place to talk about this. What if a janitor walks in?" William said confusedly.

"We're not going to the boiler room, we're going to the factory."

"So you guys ride through the sewers to get to this factory? That's cool and gross at the same time." William nodded as he pushed open the manhole cover.

"Don't tell anyone that I brought you down here, you hear?" Yumi said stiffly. She climbed up the ladder and recovered the manhole.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear." William chuckled. "So where do we go?"

"Come on, hurry up." Yumi said as she jogged into the factory. As they approached the end of the landing William slowed down.

"Hey, Yumi wait. There's no more --" William stopped cold when Yumi jumped off the edge of the catwalk. "Yumi!"

"What?" she said as she slid down the rope to the ground floor.

"Oh, nothing. Just jump off a catwalk. I'll be fine. Just about to have a heart attack, though." William backed up and got a running start onto the rope as he slid down. He stood next to Yumi waiting for her next move. Yumi continued into a side room which led down some stairs and to a door. Yumi opened it to show an abandoned assembly line. She held the door open for William and closed it behind him. She took a seat on the nearest conveyor belt. William sat down next to her and put his arm around her comfortingly. "So what's going on?"

"Ulrich found out about us. But I don't know how. It may have been Sissy or he just guessed. But that's not the point." Yumi sighed. Then took a deep breath. "When I broke up with Ulrich, I felt bad because everything he said was true. He was talking about how he couldn't trust me around you. How I would just drop him for you. And because I wanted to defend, you know, us, I lied a few times. But he had every right to be upset. Then when I told him that we were better off as friends, these feelings came back. I don't know what they mean. I don't know what to do." she looked up at William with hurt and confused eyes. He himself looked pretty upset.

"I was afraid that we were rushing things." William sighed. "Well Yumi, like I said before, whatever makes you happy I completely support. Even if it's not with me. If you feel that you're better off back with Ulrich then . . ." William said dejectedly. "Just know that whatever your decision is, I will always love you. No matter how stalky that sounds." William smiled, trying not to curve her decision with his feelings.

"No William, I'm sure of my feelings for you, I know that I love you. But, I don't know why I feel this way about Ulrich." Yumi said quietly.

"It's because you still have a place in your heart for him. You don't have to worry about them. They'll go away, that is, if you let them." William said seriously. "You've got to let him go. And if you still love him it's going to be nearly impossible to do."

"I don't. I love _you_ William." Yumi smiled. She wrapped her arm around William and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Yumi. No matter what." William softly kissed the crown of her head. "Well, we should sneak back to school now."

"No problem." Yumi smirked. She rose and was followed by William out of the room. A security camera whirred as they left the room, the X.A.N.A. symbol flashed on the lens before disappearing

"Yeah, but that's a weird place to talk about this. What if a janitor walks in?" William said confusedly.

"We're not going to the boiler room, we're going to the factory."

"So you guys ride through the sewers to get to this factory? That's cool and gross at the same time." William nodded as he pushed open the manhole cover.

"Don't tell anyone that I brought you down here, you hear?" Yumi said stiffly. She climbed up the ladder and recovered the manhole.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear." William chuckled. "So where do we go?"

"Come on, hurry up." Yumi said as she jogged into the factory. As they approached the end of the landing William slowed down.

"Hey, Yumi wait. There's no more --" William stopped cold when Yumi jumped off the edge of the catwalk. "Yumi!"

"What?" she said as she slid down the rope to the ground floor.

"Oh, nothing. Just jump off a catwalk. I'll be fine. Just about to have a heart attack, though." William backed up and got a running start onto the rope as he slid down. He stood next to Yumi waiting for her next move. Yumi continued into a side room which led down some stairs and to a door. Yumi opened it to show an abandoned assembly line. She held the door open for William and closed it behind him. She took a seat on the nearest conveyor belt. William sat down next to her and put his arm around her comfortingly. "So what's going on?"

"Ulrich found out about us. But I don't know how. It may have been Sissy or he just guessed. But that's not the point." Yumi sighed. Then took a deep breath. "When I broke up with Ulrich, I felt bad because everything he said was true. He was talking about how he couldn't trust me around you. How I would just drop him for you. And because I wanted to defend, you know, us, I lied a few times. But he had every right to be upset. Then when I told him that we were better off as friends, these feelings came back. I don't know what they mean. I don't know what to do." she looked up at William with hurt and confused eyes. He himself looked pretty upset.

"I was afraid that we were rushing things." William sighed. "Well Yumi, like I said before, whatever makes you happy I completely support. Even if it's not with me. If you feel that you're better off back with Ulrich then . . ." William said dejectedly. "Just know that whatever your decision is, I will always love you. No matter how stalky that sounds." William smiled, trying not to curve her decision with his feelings.

"No William, I'm sure of my feelings for you, I know that I love you. But, I don't know why I feel this way about Ulrich." Yumi said quietly.

"It's because you still have a place in your heart for him. You don't have to worry about them. They'll go away, that is, if you let them." William said seriously. "You've got to let him go. And if you still love him it's going to be nearly impossible to do."

"I don't. I love _you_ William." Yumi smiled. She wrapped her arm around William and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Yumi. No matter what." William softly kissed the crown of her head. "Well, we should sneak back to school now."

"No problem." Yumi smirked. She rose and was followed by William out of the room. A security camera whirred as they left the room, the X.A.N.A. symbol flashed on the lens before disappearing

"Where are they? I mean, Yumi asked us to let William join. And they've got us waiting like this is a given." Odd said with folded arms. He along with Jeremy, Aelita and Ulrich stood in the woods in front of the manhole to the sewer, waiting for Yumi and William.

"Just be patient. I'm sure they'll be here." Aelita said calmly.

"I wonder where they could be." Ulrich mumbled sarcastically.

"Aw Ulrich, c'mon, you know Yumi doesn't like William. Lighten up." Odd chirped.

Ulrich lowered his brow angrily, giving Odd a cold glare. "Just shut up." At that, Yumi and William sprinted into the woods, still carrying books and book bags.

"Sorry we took so long. We had to escape from Jim." Yumi panted with a smile. She removed her bag to put her books back in it.

"Which is always so much fun." William chuckled, also short of breath.

"Well, it's about time. Let's get this party started already." Odd said energetically.

"Wait first things first. William, do you promise to keep what we are about to show you a secret?" Jeremy asked seriously.

William lifted his right hand. "I swear on my life that your secret will never leave my lips."

"Okay, but before we take you, you should know that you'll be constantly risking your life if you do this. Are you okay with that?" Jeremy said again.

"Sounds like fun." William said with a smile. "I'm fine with it."

"Alright, welcome to the Lyoko warriors club!" Odd said as he lifted the cover and descended down the ladder. Yumi, William and Aelita followed. Ulrich folded his arms waiting for Jeremy to climb down the ladder.

"Ulrich, I don't know what you have against William, besides the obvious, but if Yumi, the one who likes William the least out of us all, can trust him then I think you can too." Jeremy said.

"I've got my suspicions, Einstein." Ulrich sighed. "I don't think that's the case anymore."

"Well whatever. You two are just too complicated." Jeremy sighed as he climbed down the ladder.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be." Ulrich sighed. He descended the ladder and grabbed his skateboard and rode off to the opposite end of the sewer where everyone was climbing up to the factory. Odd removed the cover and walked to the ropes in front of the factory. Followed by the others he made his way into the elevator.

"Hurry up slowpokes. We don't have all day. X.A.N.A. can wake up at any moment." Odd said impatiently.

"What's the rush, Odd?" Aelita smiled. As she walked into the elevator.

"I don't know. I just feel like we should hurry." Odd shrugged with a smile. William entered the elevator and leaned against the back wall. Yumi stood to the right and Ulrich stood in the middle. Jeremy entered the code and pressed the button to the computer room. The elevator opened to show the green walls of the room. Centered in the middle was the most complicated computer he had ever seen in his life.

"So this big secret was a computer in a factory. How do you risk your lives? Identity theft? Hacking into military files? MySpace?" William said with risen eyebrow.

"No. The secret isn't the computer; it's what it can do." Aelita said. Jeremy approached the computer and started it up. As it booted, the holo-map appeared.

"Oh . . . . Okay." William said, mouth agape. "What else does it do?"

Jeremy typed furiously before answering. "Get back in the elevator. We'll show you." Jeremy made his way back to the elevator. Everyone else was still in it. He pressed the same button which dropped them another level into the factory. The doors opened showing the scanner room. The bright golden light emitting from the scanners caused William to squint.

"What do these do?" William asked.

"Get in." Jeremy said as he pointed to the middle scanner.

William skeptically walked forward.

"Don't worry, we've been in those things millions of times. It's nothing dangerous, it might sting a little though." Yumi said reassuringly. Odd giggled silently behind her.

"Well, if you say so." William said. He walked into the scanner and looked around. No sooner did he turn around did it close abruptly. It began to whir. Air started to blow from the bottom of it. A narrow green light paced up and down his body. He felt like he was getting filled with electricity. Then it the air stopped blowing the green light stopped. He felt like all the electricity he gained was being drained. Along with some of his own energy. He knees buckled but he caught himself by leaning on the scanner wall. Then the door opened, revealing everyone smiling at him, everyone but Ulrich that is.

"You're now immune to the returns to the past." Jeremy said proudly. "Congratulations. You're now one of us."


	7. Letters From Franz Hopper

Yumi's world had turned upside down the moment X.A.N.A. had taken him over. It kept playing over and over in her mind; her blank white ceiling serving as a projector as she lay face up in her bed. She had been crying silent tears ever since she had been home. She hadn't moved from that spot or spoken a word. Thoughts of William flooded her mind like they have never done before. He had stolen part of her heart now he can't return it. She could hardly restrain her feelings when he was defeated on Lyoko. _If I hadn't stayed that night, if I had just gone to Lyoko and never gave him a second thought then he would've been okay. He'd still be here, _she thought. She found herself needy for his gentle touch like waves brushing against a golden sanded shore, his soft clean scent like fresh rain, his steely hypnotic gaze, his voice so comforting yet so intense. She gripped her phone in her right hand. She rose it to eye level and navigated to her contacts she scrolled down to William and pressed talk. With a single tear cascading down her face she brought the phone to her ear. With every ring her heart beat faster, as if anticipating his answer.

"Hey, this is William. Apparently I'm too busy to answer your call. Leave me a message and I'll consider getting back to you." Yumi mouthed along with his voicemail. A short beep followed. She took a deep shuddering breath and released it.

"I promise I won't cry." Yumi started. "William, I just want you to know that I miss you. This isn't your fault at all, It's mine. If I had just left you in my room then you'd still be here. Of course we wouldn't have gotten together then, but I believe you would have confronted me sooner or later . . . ." she paused for a moment, her voice was breaking. "I miss you so much. I feel so out of place without you. I'd never thought I'd fall for you so hard or so quickly. It's only been about three days and I feel like I can't live without you. I wanna see you again, I wanna touch you again, I wanna hold you again . . . ." Yumi sobbed, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "But what good is this doing? You'll never hear this. I guess this is goodbye . . . aishiteru." she slid her thumb to the end key as she limply released her phone. Her eyes quickly overflowed with tears.

"What's the matter?" Hiroki chuckled, peeking his head in her doorway. "William broke up with you?"

"Leave me alone, Hiroki." Yumi sighed.

"But you've got work to do; I just got a huge stack of homework today and I've got to cut the grass, my mistake, you've got to - -"

"Just shut up! I don't care who you tell about William and I now, you hear? He's gone so it doesn't even matter anymore. I'm not doing your chores or homework so get out of my room." Yumi yelled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed her cell phone and buried her head into one of her pillows.

". . . So, what? Ulrich's mad at you, too?" Hiroki asked.

"Just get out Hiroki." Yumi sobbed nearly inaudibly. Hiroki slowly shut Yumi's door.

"Just for the record, I hope you find someone better." he whispered before closing the door.

"Thanks Hiroki." Yumi whispered. "But I never will." She gripped her phone and clenched her teeth. _Jeremy would find a way. He said he would, _she thought. _He'll bring him back, Einstein will bring him back to me._ She suddenly jumped at her phone vibrating. She lazily brought her phone to her face. Someone had sent her a text message. 'I know this will sound strange and I will understand if you don't respond but if you want one last chance to see him without being under X.A.N.A.'s influence, come to the factory. Further instructions will be given there. Franz Hopper.' _Franz Hopper? How does he even know about us?_ Her phone vibrated again. 'If you're wondering how I know about the two of you, the assembly line in the factory is fully operational, even the cameras.'

Yumi made her way into the elevator in the factory. The extra time gave her opportunity to consider if this was a trap or not considering that Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy and her numbers were in the supercomputer and are just as easily accessed by X.A.N.A. When she reached the floor, she entered the passcode to open the door. When she entered she noticed that the holomap showed Sector Five and that the scanners were ready for virtualization. So, regardless of the odds that this was a trap, she continued to the elevator to the scanner room. She walked up to the center scanner, the same one William took when he was scanned for immunity to the return trips.

"I've activated all the way towers in every sector to pull William up and keep him out of X.A.N.A.'s hands for about seven minutes. You need to hurry. He's waiting for you in the forest region." Hopper echoed. Yumi nodded and stepped into the scanner. She closed her eyes as she was virtualizing into Lyoko and when she opened them she stood no more than 20 feet from her white knight.

"Hey there!" he yelled. Yumi's eyes widened.

"William!" She quickly sprinted towards her cheesy Casanova and he accepted her with open arms.

"Can't resist the old Dunbar charm." he smirked.

"I missed you so much. I thought I had lost you for good." Yumi sobbed.

"Relax, Yumi. It hasn't even been a day yet." William said softly. "Besides if you cry like that you'll run your make up stuff."

"How can you be so calm about this? Do you understand what happened to you?" Yumi breathed.

"Duh, I completely understand, but I'm not worried because I know your friends are trustworthy. And as long as you're out there, you'll do whatever it takes to get me out of here." William smiled. He rested his head in Yumi's soft hair. "I have full trust in you Yumi."

"Thank you William." Yumi whispered. Yumi felt like a burden was lifted from her with those words. Knowing that William had full trust in her made her feel like she had found the right one. All the time she spent with Ulrich not knowing whether or not he trusted her pretty much lead their relationship apart and ushered Yumi right into William's open arms.

"I just want you to know that I love you, Yumi." William said. "I know I say it all the time but I mean it now more than any other time. I'm going to miss you alot."

"Oh, you'll see quite a bit of me, I'm sure." Yumi said.

"I wish there was a way that I could stay like this, but that guy said it would only be for a few minutes." William sighed.

"I needed these few minutes. I was going crazy without you." Yumi held onto him tighter.

"I was too. I feel like a prisoner in my own body. No matter what I can't get control of myself. I know that if we encounter each other out here that I might attack you. That'll tear me up inside. But I'm sure, as much as I hate to admit this, Ulrich will protect you." William grumbled.

"I'm happy I get to rough you up a bit." Yumi giggled.

"As long as you fix me up again like you did before you can do whatever you want to me." William chuckled. Yumi pushed him away playfully.

"Is that all you think about?" Yumi said with a smile.

"No." William smirked. He walked back towards her and grabbed both her hands. "I think about how smart you are, how beautiful you are, how talented you are and how dumb I was to let you slip away from me as long as I did."

"William . . . ." Yumi blushed.

"I also think about how happy you make me when you're with me. How you fit so perfectly in my arms. How your hands always find the right place to situate in mine. How you draw my attention with everything you do. How attractive you look when you do your work next to me, do I need to go on?" William said softly.

"You've got three more minutes you two." came Hoppers voice.

". . . . Well, you want to say anything about me?" William asked swinging Yumi's arms in and out. "You know, something mushy that'll make me cry."

"There's not too much I can say. I can't put words into how you make me feel." Yumi smiled. "But I know that if I had stayed with Ulrich that I'd never truly be happy."

"I'd been trying to tell you that forever." William replied.

"Well I listened so stop complaining." Yumi said.

"When I get outta here what do you want to do?" William asked.

"I want to go to school so I can tell everyone about us." Yumi smirked.

"Really?" William looked more confused than surprised. "Why the change of heart?"

"Because it doesn't matter what anyone thinks about us." Yumi thumbed William's knuckles like he had done hers before. "I don't want to have to sneak around anymore."

"I was starting to have fun sneaking around." William whined. "But whatever works for you is fine with me." He pulled her into his arms, cradling her against him.

"Thank you William." she replied softly. She softly sighed, trying to relish the moment while she could. "I don't know what I'll do without you. I don't even know how long- -"

"Hey!" WIlliam hushed her with a finger to her lips. "Don't waste our time thinking about stuff like that. Think about that when you get out of here."

"You're right." Yumi said. She draped her arms around his neck. and pulled him as close as she could. He placed his hands on her waist, resting his fingers in the folds of her sash. William softly kissed her and a few seconds past when their eyes both eased open before they broke the kiss.

"It's not the same." Willam sighed. "You don't fell that . . . umph."

"I guess . . . ." Yumi said slowly.

"One minute and counting, you two. After that whatever William does is out of my control. Your best bet is to devirtualize her right before time's up." Franz Hopper said.

"He's right. I already fell in the digital sea once and I don't want to do it again." Yumi said. "So come on and get it over with time's almost up."

"I can't just devirtualize you now. Not with you looking me right in the eyes." William said as he lowered his head to her shoulder. "Just stay with me a bit longer."

"Oh, no. Last time you did this, William, I had to do Hiroki's chores and homework for the rest of his life." Yumi said pushing him back and retreating a few steps.

"Fine," William said, pulling his sword from its sheath on his back. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Sooner than you think," Yumi sighed. "I love you."

William raised the sword high over his head, trying to ensure that he wouldn't have to do it again. "I love you, too." he winked. "Oh, and don't go cheating on me while you're out there."

"I don't know, Ulrich is kinda cute." Yumi smiled.

"Goodbye Yumi." William said as he sliced right through her and watched as she faded away. He sighed and looked at the digital sky. "X.A.N.A., I hope you're enjoying this while it lasts because they're gonna do everything within their power to get me outta here. And when I do, I'll tell them exactly how to free Aelita from your clutches and you'll be shut down. I, on the other hand, will be with my girl when they do it. You're days are numbered so enjoy the power you have over me while you can."


End file.
